The Roomate
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama Zelo dengan Yongguk merubah hidupnya setelah mengetahui Yongguk bukanlah manusia sosial seperti kebanyakan [B.A.P vs VIXX] / [ chapter 3 update ]
1. Find It !

THE ROOMATE

-chapter 1 : Find it !-

Cast : Choi Junhong / Zelo || Bang Yongguk || others

Rated : M+ ?

Irine shapphire

22/03/2016

=o0o=

 **Zelo P.O.V**

Sial !

Aku mengumpat melihat hujan sudah mulai turun dan mengguyur club tempat ku bekerja. Setidaknya sebelum show DJ battle malam ini aku ingin tidur dulu.

Tapi sekarang hujan dan aku tidak ingin meminjam payung atau apapun itu pada staff didalam club. Mereka menyebalkan.

Ashh.. siang yang buruk , mana sebentar lagi penghuni apartement yang baru akan datang lagi...

Sungguh sial.

Aku mengambil ponsel ku dan melihat ada pesan masuk disana.

' _aku penghuni baru, kulihat kau tidak ada ditempat, ku harap kau tidak terkejut saat aku sudah disana. YG'_

Huh ? YG ? dia pikir aku ini apa hingga namanya saja dia samarkan seperti ini.

Menyebalkan, ku harap dia tidak semenyebalkan teman sekamar ku yang dulu-dulu. Yahh ku harap.

"hey Zelo oppa.."

Aku berbalik melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rok mininya memeluk pinggang ku dengan centil, namanya Bomi, dia kekasih ku selama 3 bulan ini.

Dia bekerja di club sebagai kasir ? entahlah tapi yang jelas dia yang mengeluarkan struk pembayaran untuk para tamu.

"iya baby Bomi ku ?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"katanya mau pulang, tidak jadikah ?"

Bomi bertanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"hujan dan terlalu malas terkena air baby.. kenapa ? kau tidak ingin bersama ku ?"

Aku mendorongnya dengan pelan dan dia langsung memelukku dengan erat karena terkejut.

"eish oppa,, aku kan bertanya, aku antar saja dengan mobil ku yuk,, aku ingin..."

Dia memutus pembicaraannya dan langsung menyambar bibirku , dia menciumku sejenak dan tersenyum nakal.

Aku menarik ujung bibirku, membuat smirk dan merangkul pinggangnya dan tidak lupa jemari nakal ku bermain disana.

Wajah Bomi memerah dan memukul pelan dada bidang ku.

"oppa,, ada yang lihat .. kau ini.. sudah aku tidak tahan.."

=o0o=

 **Author p.o.v**

Yongguk menaruh kardus terakhirnya diatas ranjang dan mulai membukanya. Isinya hanya beberapa buku dan foto dirinya juga kakak kembar dan kakak perempuannya.

"aku akan segera pulang Hyung.. Nunna.. tunggu aku.." Yongguk tersenyum simpul dan memajangnya diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ia kemudian menyimpas kardus kosong itu , dan meraih laptopnya dan mulai menghubungi sahabatnya.

" _Hyung ? kau sudah bersembunyi ditempat yang ku sarankan itu ?"_

Yongguk mengangguk, temannya disana mendesah lega.

" _bagus, karena aku sedang berusaha memecah kode keamanan di Afrika , hyung harus bisa jaga diri disana paling lama seminggu, setelah itu kita sembunyi disana ok ?"_

"aku mengerti Daehyun, selama Yongnam hyung dan Natasha nunna baik-baik saja, aku bisa bersembunyi dipuncak Himalaya sekalipun."

Yongguk tersenyum tipis dan melirik lagi foto diatas meja nakasnya.

" _hmm,, maafkan aku jadi melibatkan mu seperti ini hyung, kepintaran mu terlalu sexy untuk ku diamkan saja.. hahahaha..."_

Daehyun tertawa dan Yongguk pun begitu.

Yongguk menunjukkan selembar kertas berisi foto dan nama pada Daehyun.

"aku sedang malas, carikan info roomate ku ini, aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya atau tidak."

" _dia ? tunggu.. Choi Junhong.. ahh Zelo, tenang saja, dia hanya anak yatim piatu , saudara kandungnya sudah meninggal 2 tahun kemarin dan dia sekarang DJ di club dekat situ. Hati-hati saja koneksinya bisa berbahaya Hyung.."_

Yongguk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak perlu berbicara dengan Zelo. Tapi anak ini kasihan juga, yatim piatu. Sama seperti dirinya.

"baiklah akan ku pikirkan sendiri caranya, ah aku sudah meretas beberapa data bank kepolisian seoul dan daerah ini. Jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang menyangkut diriku cepat kabari aku ok ?"

 _"yes sir,"_

Yongguk mematikan sambungan video callnya dan ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Yongguk berinisiatif untuk menyapa teman baru ia membuka pintu, ia mematung.

Ia melihat kejadian yang sangat memalukan.

Yongguk menutup cepat pintunya dan menguncinya , ia mengambil earphone nya dan menyetel lagu , ia menggeleng beberapa kali dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimut.

 **-Zelo p.o.v-**

Aku melirik orang itu mematung diambang pintunya saat aku mencumbui leher jenjang Bomi dan kedua tanganku sudah menyingkap rok hitam milik Bomi. Aku berdecih dan rasanya aku mulai kesal dengannya.

Menjengkelkan , apa dia tidak pernah seperti ini ?

"ahh.. oppa sakitt.."

Aku melihat leher Bomi yang berdarah berkat gigitanku, aku tersenyum dan melumat bibirnya, membungkannya dan sekaligus meminta maaf sudah melukai lehernya yang putih. Aku mengusap dadanya yang menempel pada ku dan meremasnya.

"Z-zelo oppaaa.. ahhh..."

Aku tersenyum, desahannya memang sangat menggoda dan menggairahkan.

Apalagi tubuh seksinya saat menungging. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti.

Aku menariknya kedalam kamar dan melakukan kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

 **-skip-**

Aku memeluk Bomi dengan erat dan dia mendongak melihatku.

"oppa apa teman mu itu melihat kita tadi ?"

"mungkin tapi dia diam saja kok, biarkan saja.. kenapa ? kau menyukainya ?"

"oppa aku lihat wajahnya saja tidak..."

"ya sudah sana lihat , ajak saja bercinta dengan mu.. kau menyebalkan.."

"kkk.. oppa ? kau cemburu ya ?"

Aku ? cemburu ?

Pada mahluk yang belum ku lihat dengan jelas ?

Tidak mungkin.

"ayo kenalan dulu dengannya , siapa tau dia bisa jadi teman mu kan ?"

Bomi tersenyum dan ia melepas pelukan ku dan membenahi wajah dan rambutnya , ia memakai branya lagi dan kemeja ku, dan ia berjalan keluar.

Aku mendengus kesal dan aku mengambil celana pendekku. Aku mengikuti Bomi keluar dan duduk di sofa tengah yang bewarna crem.

Aku melihatnya datang dengan Bomi, dia duduk didepan ku.

Dan Bomi berjalan kedapur. Mungkin menyiapkan suguhan untuk mahluk ini.

"langsung saja, namaku Zelo. Seorang Dj dan roomate mu, senang berkenalan dengan mu.."

Ucapku dan dia mengangguk.

"namaku Yongguk, aku.. bekerja dalam bidang TI dan juga senang berkenalan denganmu."

Dia tersenyum ramah. Aku baru kali ini melihat seseorang dengan gummy smile setampan miliknya.

Dengan rambut hitamnya dan bibir seksi itu.

Aku bisa yakin jika Bomi langsung menyukai lelaki mapan didepanku ini.

Bomi datang dan memberikan segelas Jus orange padanya , lalu untuk ku dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"jadi Yongguk-ssi.. bisa kau jaga pacar ku ini ? dia sangat kacau jika mabuk.. kkk..."

"cih,,. Aku tidak separah itu.."

Aku mendesis dan dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Bomi tampak terpesona dengan Yongguk buktinya dia blushing melihat Yongguk.

"hey kau menyukainya ?!"

Aku membentak Bomi dan Bomi tampak kesal.

"tidak hanya saja dia sangat dewasa.."

"pacaran saja dengan nya kalau begitu.."

Aku menatap tajam Yongguk. Dia hanya diam dan tenang.

"aku tidak akan merebut kekasihmu.." Yongguk tersenyum dan meletakan gelasnya. "aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis, apalagi dia bekas anak kecil sepertimu, maaf aku tidak kekanakan sepertimu."

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan sangat menyebalkan , lalu tersenyum manis pada Bomi dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Huh ? maksudnya ?

Dia gay ?

"oppa kau ini kenapa cemburuan sekali sih ? kau tidak seperti biasanya .."

Bomi menarik wajahku dan menakup kedua pipiku.

Aku masih blank.

Dia ? gay ?

"kau habisnya terlihat menyukai Yongguk, aku kan jadi kesal sekali.."

Aku mengpoutkan bibirku dan dia mencium bibirku.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memakannya.

Persetan Yongguk mendengar desahan ku dan Bomi. Aku tidak akan ambil pusing.

Dan apa katanya tadi ? anak kecil ?! Sampah !

=o0o=

 **Author p.o.v**

Zelo membanting kasar dimeja DJ miliknya setelah ia kalah dengan DJ pendatang baru , Kim Hanbin.

Mereka bersorak untuk Hanbin dan pendukung Zelo seperti menghilang entah kemana.

Zelo menatap tajam Hanbin yang tersenyum puas.

"kekasihmu sudah jadi milikku.. senang bertaruh dengan mu Zelo-ssi.."

Hanbin tersenyum sembari memeluk Bomi.

"kau jahat oppa ! aku membenci mu !"

Bomi menampar kuat pipi Zelo dan menangis. Hanbin tampak terkejut dan dengan smirknya , ia mengejek Zelo.

Ia membantu Bomi untuk menyingkir.

"arghh ! semua gara-gara Yongguk !"

Zelo dengan mudahnya menyalahkan semua kepada Yongguk.

Yongguk terlalu menyebalkan hanya untuk diingat.

Padahal ini baru hari pertamanya dan Yongguk seperti tambang sial bagi Zelo.

Zelo berjalan menuju tempat minuman dan memesan beberapa botol minuman berakohol tinggi.

Ia ingin meredakan pikirannya daripada harus memikirkan Yongguk itu atau apalah.

Ia sedang tidak ingin peduli.

 **-dilain sisi-**

Daehyun dilayar laptopnya membulatkan matanya.

" _hah ? kau mengaku gay ? kau gila hyung.. kau bisa direbus Jieun jika kau mengatakan itu.."_

"dia tau aku hanya bercanda kan ? aku hanya mencintainya ,tapi jika aku tidak mengatakan itu, bisa-bisa kekasihnya jadi suka padaku kan bahaya.."

Yongguk mendesah pelan ia juga merasa bodoh mengatakannya tapi bagaimana lagi , dia tidak suka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian milik Zelo padahal ini hari pertama mereka bertemu kan.

" _hanya seminggu , bisa jadi kurang dari itu, tapi kenapa kau membayarnya sebulan ?"_

Daehyun disana memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"biar tidak kelihatan kalau pelarian kan ? lagian harganya sama dengan menyewa suite room di Seoul, terlalu murah.."

Yongguk tertawa pelan. Ia meraih boneka tiggernya. Dan menampilkannya pada Daehyun. "kemarin aku mampir ke toko, dan membeli ini, ah ada celana piyamanya juga lowh.. ada ekornya pula lucu sekali.."

Yongguk terkekeh sendiri dan Daehyun menggeleng heran.

Hyung mengerikannya ini terlalu imut juga sudah berhubungan dengan tigger. Salah satu karakter didalam winnie the pooh.

" _hey ada Youngjae lowh, mau bicara ? aku kebelakang sebentar.. Jae sini deh.."_

Yongguk memperhatikan Daehyun yang menyingkir dan bergantikan dengan wajah cantik Youngjae.

"Youngjae ?"

" _yes sir.. kkk.. kau sangat imut dengan boneka itu hyung.."_

Youngjae memuji boneka tigger itu dan Yongguk mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"bagaimana kabar mu dengan Daehyun ? lancar ?"

Tanya Yongguk dan Youngjae mengangguk antusias, untung saja kepalanya tidak copot karenanya.

Bathin Yongguk sih begitu.

" _kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu Daehyun jika sebenarnya kau sudah tau dengan hubungan kami Hyung ?"_

"tak apa, hanya belum ingin saja .. sudahlah aku mau mandi sebentar , jangan dimatikan !"

Ancam Yongguk dan Youngjae tertawa disana.

Kamar mandi sudah disediakan tiap kamar. Jadi Yongguk tidak perlu ragu untuk naked didalam kamar mandinya.

Yongguk mengambil shamppo dengan aroma mint miliknya dan mulai membersihkan rambutnya yang ia ingat belum dicuci selama 5 hari ?

Sejak pelariannya dari rumahnya.

Dia ketahuan meretas keamanan disalah satu bank dan berkat Daehyun dan Youngjae dia bisa lari kesini dengan aman.

Dunia maya terlalu merepotkan tapi juga mendebarkan.

Sekitar 20 menit dia menyelesaikan mandinya dan ia berjalan keluar dan sambungan video call masih menyala.

Yongguk mengambil celana piyama yang baru ia beli dan ia masih belum berniat memakai bajunya.

Ia menatap tatto ditubuhnya , terlukis dengan indah dan Yongguk mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Sangat tampan dan berkelas.

 **BRAAK !**

Yongguk terperanjat kaget saat pintunya dibanting dengan kuatnya dan Zelo berada diambang pintu dengan wajah yang memerah dan jangan lupakan bau alkohol yang begitu kuat dan menyengat.

"k-kau ! mau apa kau hah !"

Yongguk membentak Zelo dengan keras. Zelo berdecih ia menyeringgai melihat Yongguk, seperti mainan, Yongguk ditarik dengan kasar dan dibanting keatas ranjang. Dan dengan cepat Zelo duduk diatas dadanya.

"Z-zelo ! hentikan !"

Yongguk menatap takut sorot kelam dan dingin yang Zelo perlihatkan, Zelo hanya diam dan menarik tali dasi miliknya dan mengikat kedua tangan Yongguk dan mengikat sisa talinya ke atas kepala ranjang.

"munafik !"

 **PLAAK !**

Yongguk memalingkan wajahnya yang dengan kuatnya Zelo pukul.

Zelo tersenyum dan menarik rahang Yongguk dan melumat bibir hyungnya yang terluka.

Zelo baru kali ini merasakan bibir tebal dan berisi seperti milik Yongguk. Kenyal dan manis. Zelo meraih surai Yongguk dan memperdalam ciumannya, ia mulai melumat lidah Yongguk dan mengigiitnya dengan kuat. Hingga saliva yang mengalir bersamaan dengan darahnya.

"ngghhh !"

Yongguk berusaha menarik bibirnya namun usahanya membuat bibirnya makin digigit dengan kuat oleh Zelo.

Zelo melepas bibir Yongguk dan menciumi leher Yongguk, menghirup dalam aroma mint yang Yongguk punya.

"baumu sangat menarik hyung.."

Zelo mengecupnya dan kemudian membenamkan gigitannya.

"Aakhhh !"

Yongguk menjerit saat lehernya seperti dikoyak dengan brutal.

Zelo melepas gigitannya dan melihat bekas yang ia buat , berdarah.

Ia melirik Yongguk yang juga mengalirkan air matanya dalam rintihan kesakitannya.

"kau menyukainya huh !"

Zelo mencengkram leher Yongguk , mengetatkan jemarinya dengan kuat dan tertawa melihat Yongguk menggeleng dibawahnya.

"katakan kau suka jalang !"

Bentak Zelo dan Yongguk mau tidak mau mengangguk. Zelo akhirnya melepas leher Yongguk dan melihat tatto sangar milik Yongguk yang ada didadanya.

Zelo perlahan turun dan mengecup collarbone Yongguk.

Ia mengusap dua tonjolan nipple disana dan mencubitnya.

"ahh.. z-zelo.. aku tidak mauu... lepaskaan.."

Yongguk menatap Zelo yang juga meliriknya dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"semua karna kesalahan mu ! aku kehilangan semuanya karena dirimu sampah !"

Zelo menggeram ia dengan cepat merobek celana Yongguk dan membungkam mulut Yongguk dengan kain dari celana Yongguk.

"mari kita lihat kondom rasa apa yang ku punya eum?"

Zelo mengambil dari kantong celananya dan ia menemukan rasa blueberry dan banana.

Ia tampak berfikir dan ia memilih rasa blueberry.

"akan menyenangkan jika kau mencicipi rasanya sebelum terkotori sperma kan ? kkk..."

Zelo mengeluarkan miliknya dihadapan Yongguk dan hyung'nya menggeleng kuat, dan ia bersuara seperti memohon pada Zelo.

"apa ? aku tidak dengar.."

Zelo cekikikan dan memasang karet itu ditempatnya dan menaikkan kedua kaki Yongguk, melebarkannya dan ia takjub, tubuh bagian bawah Yongguk sangat seksi.

Zelo mengambil karet kucir dari rambutnya dan mengikat ujung kenjantanan Yongguk.

"ngghhh !"

Yongguk merintih kesakitan saat Zelo memasangnya dengan kencang.

Zelo tersenyum , ia meludah ditelapak tangannya dan membasahi miliknya dan tanpa persiapan dan aba-aba ia memasukan miliknya seutuhnya dengan sekali hentakan kedalam tubuh Yongguk.

Yongguk membusungkan dadanya, menahan sakit dan kedua matanya mendadak memutih saat rasa sakit itu menerjangnya hingga keubun-ubun. Yongguk mendapatkan kesadarannya sendiri dan air matanya lebih banyak mengalir.

"hiks.."

Yongguk terisak pelan saat Zelo sudah mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Tanpa peduli Yongguk yang tersiksa dibawah Zelo.

"ohh shiitt ! ahh.. damn tight andd hot bittchh~"

Zelo menceracau tidak jelas dan Yongguk yakin , Zelo mendesah dengan keenakan tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

Yongguk bergerak tidak karuan saat tempo hentakan Zelo mulai semakin cepat dan semakin sakit karena posisi tangannya yang terikat.

"nnhh ! mhhh~"

Yongguk mendesah tertahan , ia merasakan tubuhnya kejang berkat ikatan kecil dikejantanannya yang tegang.

Perutnya seperti kram. Dan seluruh tubuhnya jauh lebih sensitive.

"kau suka hyung ? menahan cum bagus untuk ku.. aku tidak ingin terkena jejeran cum seorang gay seperti mu..."

Zelo menyeringgai , dia meriah kejantanan Yongguk dan meremasnya, mengocoknya dengan kasar dan Yongguk hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kesakitan saat bagian tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar dan sobek.

Zelo merasakan cumnya hampir datang, dan ia menghentak kuat tubuh Yongguk lebih brutal dan ranjangpun berderit karena kekuatannya.

"aakhh ! fucck !"

Zelo melepas kasar kain dari dalam mulut Yongguk dan belum sempat mulut Yongguk beristirahat, mulutnya sudah dijejalkan paksa dengan kejantanan Zelo.

Zelo menjejalkan kejantanannya masuk hingga menyodok kuat kerongkongan Yongguk hingga rasanya Yongguk ingin muntah tapi tidak dengan sesuatu yang menyumbat jalan keluarnya.

"uumpphhh !"  
Yongguk melenguh saat cairan itu datang bersamaan dengan urinenya dan mau tidak mau ada beberapa yang Yongguk telan.

Begitu selesai Yongguk menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Zelo, ia meringkuk kesakitan.

Zelo tersenyum dan dia menarik kasar surai Yongguk untuk melihat kearahnya lagi.

"kau suka hah ? seperti ini cara bercinta yang kau suka jalang ? cuih !"

Zelo meludahi wajah Yongguk yang sudah kotor dengan sperma dan urine, Zelo melepas ikatan ditangan Yongguk dan ia menarik kejantanan Yongguk kuat-kuat seperti ingin melepasnya dari Yongguk.

Dan terakhir ia melepas ikatan dikejantanan Yongguk dan mengocoknya dengan kasar , cairan Yongguk muncat keluar dan mengotori tangan Zelo.

"dasar anjing.."

Zelo mengumpat dan membersihkan kotoran ditangannya dengan mengelapnya dirambut Yongguk yang sudah pingsan atau entah. Zelo tidak peduli, dengan sempoyongan dia mengambil pakaiannya dan ponselnya dan keluar kamar Yongguk dan kekamarnya sendiri. Menguncinya dan tidur.

* * *

Next or Not ?-

Hahaha… aku membawa FF B.A.P dengan Zelo yang melakukan itu pada Yongguk.

Ku harap ada review untuk ini..

Thank~ sudah berkenan membaca~


	2. Hangover

_**annyeong~**_

 _ **terima kasih untuk reviewnya..**_

 _ **aku sudah update nih,,,**_

 _ **mohon pendapatnya ya~ slamat membaca :***_

* * *

-chapter 2-

Hangover

.

.

.

.

Zelo bangun dari tidurnya dan pusing yang melanda sangat hebat , bahkan saat duduk ia merasa dunia berputar dengan cepat dan kuat.

"ukkhh !"  
Zelo menutup mulutnya, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi tapi saat ia temukan pintu , ia hanya menemukan ruang tamu dan ia berjalan pada pintu lainnya dan ia lupa jika itu kamar Yongguk.

Ia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan segala isinya disana.  
Zelo menyalakan kran air dan membersihkan apa yang Zelo muntahkan tadi.  
Ia melihat Yongguk yang duduk diam didalam bathub dengan pancuran air , Yongguk tampak acuh melihat kedatanganya mendadak.

"kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Zelo khawatir dan Yongguk menggeleng. Zelo memperhatikan luka dileher Yongguk , dan kedua mata Yongguk sembab. Seperti habis menangis.

"kau yakin ? kau tampak berantakan.." Zelo mendekat dan menyentuh lengan Yongguk. Dan Zelo baru sadar luka diwajah Yongguk lebih parah jika diperhatikan dari dekat.

"a-aku baik.. keluarlah jangan kemari... ku mohon.."

Zelo mengangguk dan masih dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Yongguk dan ia ambruk disofa itu, ia meraih ponselnya dan berharap ada satu pesan dari Bomi untuknya namun ia menemukan item baru yang tersimpan disana.

" _Yongguk hyung.. kau benar-benar yakin ? hyung !"_

Yongguk menatap kosong kearahnya dan Daehyun tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang. Youngjae yang menangis semalaman karena harus menyaksikan kejadian itu secara live. Posisi laptop Yongguk berada tepat disamping mereka dan Zelo tidak menyadarinya.

" _kemana si bajingan itu hah !"_ Daehyun berteriak keras dan Yongguk menunduk, ia tampak ketakutan mendengar nama Zelo. Bayangan semalam terlalu mengerikan.

" _H-hyung !"_ Daehyun menatap Yongguk khawatir , hyungnya mulai bertingkah aneh. Yongguk menatap liar sekitarnya , ia menggosok kasar bahkan mencakar bekas yang semalam sempat Zelo sentuh.

"tidaakk..."  
Yongguk perlahan menangis, air matanya mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

 _ **Kau menyukainya jalang?!**_

Yongguk menutup telinganya dengan memejamkan Zelo yang mengerikan masih terdengar dengan jelas dan begitu mengintimidasi.

"hentikaann ..."

 _ **kau suka hah ? seperti ini cara bercinta yang kau suka jalang ? cuih !**_

"ARGGHHH!"  
Yongguk menjerit keras dan menghempaskan apapun yang ada didekatnya.  
Ia mengambil pigura diatas mejanya dan dengan tangisan pelan ia menggumankan maaf.  
Yongguk memeluk pigura itu dan menangis dalam diam, ia mendengar Daehyun ribut dan memanggilnya namun Yongguk tidak ingin bergerak ia ingin menenangkan diri.

-o0o-

"Yongguk Hyung ! hey !"  
Daehyun berteriak sekeras apapun , Yongguk tidak berniat menganggkat laptopnya yang terjatuh, ia hanya bisa melihat Zelo masuk ke dalam kamar , dan Daehyun dengan jelas melihat raut wajah penuh penyesalan disana.

"jangan sentuh Yongguk kau setan !"  
Daehyun ingin menembus kesana dan menghajar anak itu. Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan, polisi tengah genjar bahkan di Taiwan sekalipun. Yang bisa membantu adalah Himchan dan Jongup yang sedang ada di Hongkong. Dan untung saja Jongup adalah dokter psikologi dan Himchan juga seorang dokter , entahlah Daehyun lupa dalam bidang apa tapi mungkin mereka bisa menyembuhkan Yongguk.

"Youngjae hubungi Hime Hyung.."  
Daehyun memberi perintah dan Youngjae mengangguk, ia meraih laptopnya dan berhasil menyambungkan video call.

" _yo DaeJae whats upp~"_ Sapa Himchan diseberang sana. Dan Youngjae tertawa melihat Jongup menyembul dari sebelah Himchan.

"fine just Yongguk Hyung.." Youngjae menghela nafas dan Himchan terlihat panik.

" _whats wrong with him ? tell me"_

"fine, just last night he is got raped by young kid okay !" Daehyun merebut laptop dan ia melihat Himchan dan Jongup membulatkan matanya kaget.

" _bagaimana Yongguk hyung sekarang ?"  
_ Tanya Jongup dan Daehyun menggeleng. Ia menghadapkan laptopnya yang masih terhubung dengan milik Yongguk. Dan suasana disana sangat hening.

"aku ingin kalian menjemput Yongguk dan mengobatinya.."  
Ucap Daehyun dan Jongup mengangguk mengerti. Daehyun melihat laptopnya saat layarnya berubah posisi dan ia melihat Zelo.

"kau ! dasar binatang ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Yongguk hah ! mana Yongguk !"  
Teriak Daehyun, Zelo menunduk menyesal.

" _aku .. maafkan aku.. saat itu aku mabuk dan tidak bermaksud seperti ini.."  
_ " _Daehyun.."_

"Yongguk Hyung !"  
Daehyun melihat Yongguk yang hanya diam setelah memanggilnya. Himchan juga terkejut melihat Yongguk penuh luka seperti itu.

" _kau baik-baik saja Bbang ?"_ Tanya Himchan dan Yongguk menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

" _aku akan segera menjemput mu , tenang saja .."  
_ Ucap Himchan dan Yongguk mengangguk. Jongup melihat Zelo penuh selidik.

" _kau anak kecil kau tau apa akibat mu membuatnya seperti ini hah ?!"_ bentak Himchan dan ia melihat Zelo hanya diam.

Jongup yang tengah membuka site pengaman miliknya menemukan keanehan dilayarnya.

" _Himchan hyung kesini sebentar.."_ Jongup menunjukan layar miliknya dan Himchan membulatkan matanya

 **PING ! PING ! PING!**

"oh shit, Daehyun polisi mulai mengetahui keberadaan Himchan dan Jongup di Hongkong !" Youngjae histeris dan Daehyun menggeleng panik.

"tidak, ini belum waktunya ! ini salah mu Zelo ! kau tidak seharusnya merusak Yongguk hingga seperti ini ! jika Yongguk baik-baik saja ia pasti sudah mampu mengecoh data ini !"Daehyun menarik laptop lain , dan mulai membaca berita acara yang mulai dibuat oleh kepolisian.

"masih ada waktu , 2 jam. Beresi barang mu Himchan! kali ini pasukan siluman ikut diturun kan !" Daehyun membulatkan matanya melihat rencana yang dibuat oleh kepolisian sudah semakin beringas untuk menangkap mereka.

"pasukan siluman ? itu artinya rival kita ada disana !" Tambah Himchan dan Youngjae menggeleng. Ia ingat betul rival mereka, yang juga sama sekelompok hacker tapi mereka lebih mendukung pemerintahan. Daripada orang miskin.

-o0o-

"pergerakan sudah dimulai, saya pikir cukup cerdas untuk membuat berita palsu dalam data bank disana, bagaimana anda tau mereka sudah meretas data itu ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berumur dengan wajah tenangnya. Pemimpin kepolisian. Jung Yunho.

"karena kami membuat data itu untuk pengecoh dari data yang asli, dan kami grub elite hacker VIXX tidak akan kalah dari mereka, para penjahat roobin hood itu.." Lelaki lainnya dengan name tag Hakyeon, membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"hallo.. Leo ? siapkan pengejaran , cukup 10 orang saja, sepertinya mereka hanya sendirian dan tidak ada bantuan dari luar, amankan jalan menuju pelabuhan sekarang !"  
Hakyeon menutup telponnya dan berlari menuju parkiran , ia berencana mengejar Yongguk namun ia sampai sekarang belum mampu menemukan posisi Yongguk dan mangsa yang ia dapat sekarang adalah Himchan. Dan dengan tertangkapnya satu member saja ia yakin semua akan dating apda akhirnya.

=o0o=

"Jongup ! kau kenapa ?"

"polisi.. ada dilantai paling bawah.."  
Jongup menatap Himchan penuh ketakutan.  
Himchan memeluk Jongup sesaat untuk menenangkannya.

"hey kita bisa melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain kan ? kita menuju bandara lewat kereta api bawah tanah . dan kita harus lari menyusul Daehyun dan Youngjae kau mengerti ? siapkan semua aku akan mengacaukan sistem penguncian di hotel ini.."

"yes sir,," Jongup mulai mengemasi laptop mereka dan beberapa benda elektronik lainnya dan tas lain berisi pakaian dan barang penting lainnya. Jongup mengambil kalung rosarionya dan mengecup bandulnya sesaat.

"aku masih ingin hidup.. ku mohon.. selamatkan kami.." Jongup kemudian menyimpannya didalam saku celananya dan menuju Himchan. Hyungnya segera melepas colokan kabelnya , memasukannya dalam tas dan memakainya. Ia membuka jendelanya dan melompat ke gedung sebelah yang untung saja memiliki balkon-balkon yang membantunya.

"ayo Jong !" Bentak Himchan dan Jongup mengangguk, ia baru saja membuat swiss milk , dan belum sempat ia minum.

Buang-buang uang saja Jongup berdecih pelan dan ia melompat ke tempat Himchan dan mereka lari bersama melompati gedung-gedung.

Untung saja Daehyun sendiri sudah berbohong mengenai rencana kabur mereka. Sejak Daehyun meretas data , ia menemukan keanehan bagaimana mungkin kepolisian memasang foto anjing disana ? itu adalah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan software perekam dari siapapun yang membuka data itu.

=o0o=

"kita harus berkumpul , dimana ?"  
Tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun sambil memperhatikan layar cctv yang ia pasang disekitar gedung tua yang DaeJae temukan dulu. Kini tempat itu disulap sangat canggih dibagian dalamnya. Dan Daehyun ingin menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di Taiwan.

"ada polisi di arah jam 4 tapi.. hanya lewat.." Youngjae bernafas lega. Dan Daehyun menggeleng bingung.

"heish.. terlalu cepat kejadian ini.. aku kan belum persiapan.. Afrika masih terlalu sulit untuk dipecah.. jadi bagaimana jika.. ahh ! Brazil ! kau ingat tempat dengan penuh kejahatan itu ? aku bisa membuat basecamp untuk kita disana !" Daehyun berteriak girang dan mulai menyusun rencana.

Sebagai hacker , dan memiliki anak buah sebanyak ini tentu tidak mudah. Hanya saja mereka disebut Roobin Hood karena mereka mencuri uang milik negara dari pejabat yang korup dan kantor kepolisian bermasalah untuk memberikan hasilnya kepada orang miskin dan para anak jalanan. Hanya saja mereka bertemu musuh yang kuat.

VIXX Empire. Hacker elite yang mendukung kebusukan pemerintahan karena ideology Hakyeon yang percaya semua orang jahat harus dihukum tanpa perlu alasan apapun.

Jika saja mereka tidak ada mungkin sekarang mereka tengah menikmati ice cream di Hawai.

=o0o=

Jongup menghentikan langkahnya diatas atap apartement terakhir. Himchan memeriksa kebawah mencari tangga. Ia melihat mobil truk barang yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"ayo Jong ! jika kita lompat sekarang, kita bisa lari.."

"Hyung.. ku pikir sedikit mengerikan berjalan diatas sini ?" ucap Jongup dan Himchan melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"apa maksudmu Jong ?" Tanya Himchan.

"aku memasang radar dan aku menemukan 3 helikopter menuju kemari, bagaimana ini ?" Jongup mulai panik dan Himchan membulatkan matanya.

"kenapa tidak bilang , aku akan memasang pemecah sinyal , mungkin ada salah satu barang milik kita yang terkena injeksi virus milik mereka. Kau tenang saja ayo pergi Jong !" bentak Himchan dan menarik Jongup untuk melompat turun keatas tumpukan matras bekas yang tertumpuk banyak.

Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam truk, dan truk mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi. Jongup melihat Jam radarnya dan helicopter itu berbalik arah. Jongup menghela nafas lega.

Himchan melihatnya dan tersenyum ia meraih kepala Jongup dengan lembut dan mengecup bibirnya.

"sudah ku katakan aku akan menjaga mu Jong.."

=o0o=

Zelo meletakkan laptop Yongguk. Dan ia melihat Yongguk yang hanya diam. Ia meraih tangan Yongguk dengan lembut.

"aku minta maaf Hyung.. aku benar-benar tidak sadar.."

Yongguk meliriknya sekilas. "aku memaafkan mu, tapi tolong pergilah.. aku tak ingin melihat mu !"

"Hyung.." Zelo menunduk dan ia meninggalkan Yongguk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengahnya dan meraih ponselnya.

Ia juga mengambil jaket hitamnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia memang menyalahkan Yongguk atas kesialan yang ia dapat tapi ia tidak berharap ia melukai Yongguk kelewatan begini, harusnya dengan 1 atau 2 pukulan cukup.

Zelo menuju supermarket dan melihat cctv disana sedang dibongkar. Ia melihat pemilik toko mengawasi dengan khawatir.

"ahjussi Yuan.. kenapa dengan cctv mu ?" Tanya Zelo , dan paman Yuan menggeleng.

"katanya kepolisian menemukan sosok teroris beredar di sekitar sini kemarin, dan mereka sedang mengambil chip inti didalam sana karena aku tidak memasang ke toko ku tapi ke kepolisian dekat sini Zel.. omong-omong tumben kau disini siang-siang begini .. biasanya kau tengah mabuk dalam kamar.."

"ahh benar paman.. aku sedang ingin minum di luar.. aku belanja dulu ya.." Zelo masuk kedalam toko dan mengambil beer dingin di kulkas. Dan ia melihat bibi Yuan membawa sekotak pakaian diranjang.

"ohh ku bantu bibi,, kau mau apa ?" Tanya Zelo sambil membawa keranjang besar itu.

"aigoo terima kasih .. aku sekarang jualan piyama kostum.. kemarin baru saja laku 3.. aku beruntung sekali ada yang suka dengan buatan ku ini.." jawab bibi Yuan dan Zelo mengangguk.

Ia melihat celana piyama tigger yang mirip dengan milik Yongguk. Yang ia robek semalam.

"ahh bibi ! apa ada yang Pikachu ?"

"ada sebentar…" bibi Yuan mengambil dari keranjangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Zelo. "ini dia .."

"AHH ! bibi .. apakah ada yang beli motif tigger kemarin oleh laki-laki dengan bibir tebal ?"

"sepertinya.. ada.. kenapa ?"

"tidak , katanya dia suka sekali… hehehe… ini bibi , aku kembali dulu,, dadah !"

Zelo membawa celana dan botol beernya berlari menuju kamar miliknya dan menemukan Yongguk terlelap.

"Daehyun hyung !"

"Daehyun hyung !" Zelo berteriak memanggil dari laptop milik Yongguk. Zelo belajar sedikit , bahwa Yongguk sudah ditemukan berkat cctv yang sialan itu tersambung langsung ke kepolisian. Daehyun harus tau info ini.

"hey ! Daehyun !"

 **TOK TOK TOK~**

Zelo membulatkan matanya saat pintu depan diketok dengan pelan. Ia melihat Yongguk dan menggoyangkan tubuh hyungnya dengan pelan.

"hyung.. bangun.."

 **TOK TOK TOK~**

Pasrah , Yongguk dan Daehyun tak merespon. Zelo berjalan menuju pintu masuknya dan membuka pintunya dengan sangat pelan. Ia mengintip dari celah pintunya. Namun tamu itu mendorong kasar pintunya hingga terbuka dengan lebar.

Zelo menahan nafasnya melihat tamunya.

Tidak

Ini bahaya…

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **kira-kira yang dateng siapa ?**

 **mohon reviewnya~**

 **hahaha~**


	3. Run

**Chap 3**

 **-** **Run** **-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aigoo aigoo aku lama sekali menahan ff ini , anywei terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca .. aku sungguh terhura.. sampe pen nyulik jongup.. eh ? 0.o**_

 _ **Baiklah ...**_

 _ **Kita mulai saja**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Awalnya Zelo berfikir jika segalanya sudah berakhir setelah ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya di Thailand, atau kejadian kecelakaan yang ia alami bersama Hyung satu-satunya. Namun ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu membawanya pergi dari kejenuhan yang ia punya._

.

.

.

.

.

"B-bomi ?!" Zelo memekik bukan karena senang melihat mantan kekasihnya datang dengan kedua matanya yang sembab dan ceceran maskara membasahi area matanya.

"hiks .. oppa aku tau kau itu jahat .. tapi aku tidak tau kau bisa setega itu.." Bomi terisak lirih dan memeluk Zelo dengan erat. Zelo hanya bisa menepuk sayang punggung kekasihnya , dan menggumankan maaf berulang kali.

Zelo menarik Bomi untuk masuk dan menyuruh gadis itu ke dapur dan mendudukannya dikursi , Zelo mengambil segelas air dingin dan memberikannya pada Bomi. "kau tampak kacau , apa Hanbin .."

"tidak , dia hanya meminta maaf melihat ku menangis seharian.." Bomi memotong perkataan Zelo dengan ketus. "aku bodoh sekali.."

 **CKREK~**

Bomi melihat ke arah pintu roomate Zelo. Kedua matanya membulat kaget. "astaga.. apa kalian bertengkar ?" pekiknya dan menghampiri Yongguk yang berdiri dengan memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Lelaki itu nampak meringis kesakitan.

"tidak kok.. mana mungkin .." –aku hanya tidak sengaja memperkosanya saja- Zelo membalas pertanyaan Bomi.

"benarkah itu ? pacar ku tidak memukuli mu kan ?" tanya Bomi nampak khawatir dan menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Yongguk. "aku akan mengobati mu , tunggu ya.." Bomi masuk kedalam kamar Zelo dan Yongguk berdecih pelan sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"aku tidak tau apa aku bisa membantu, tapi sepertinya polisi sudah mengetahui posisi mu, Hyung."

"jangan sebut aku Hyung ! "Yongguk mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah dan serak. Rasanya Zelo seperti bisa mendengar Yongguk akan menangis.

Zelo tau ia bersalah tapi Yongguk kan.. yah tidak bisa hamil kan.. kenapa dia harus terlalu memusingkan itu.. anggap saja itu one nigth stand atau mungkin...

"apa aku yang pertama yang menyentuh mu Hyung ?"

Sukses. Yongguk bangkit berdiri dan menarik kerah Zelo ,menyentak mahluk putih susu itu mendekat ke arahnya. "apa mulut mu hanya mampu menggigit ,roomate ? jika iya maka lebih baik ku jahit mulut mu !" Yongguk menatap penuh kebencian pada Zelo. Zelo menggeleng pelan dan Yongguk menghempas tubuh Zelo ke kursi berjalan kembali ke kamar. Zelo menghela nafas lega. Sorot mata Yongguk tidak ada duanya. Terlalu mengerikan.

=o0o=

"Daehyun.." Yongguk hanya memanggil pelan kawannya dibalik layar. Daehyun yang sedang duduk membelakanginya –yang Yongguk tau, Daehyun pasti sedang makan- dengan tenang. Youngjae tampak terlelap di sebelahnya.

Yongguk membuka lagi laptop miliknya yang lain, dan menunggu kabar dari Himchan dan Jongup yang lari dari Hongkong menuju Beijing , setidaknya Yongguk sekarang harus membuat kabar keberangkatan palsu mengenai mereka.

"hmm.. take off dari Jepang 15 menit lagi.. nah selesai, coba kejar mereka Hakyeon.." puas Yongguk dan melihat ke TV yang untung saja belum ia banting setelah sadar dari pingsannya semalam.

Tidak begitu lama pemberitaan Jepang mulai heboh dengan keberadaan 2 teroris penjahat yang diketahui ada di Jepang.

Yongguk meletakkan laptopnya kesamping dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, rasa kram dan nyeri di tubuhnya masih belum hilang dan ia tidak tau harus kemana karena info Zelo tadi mengatakan bahwa ia sudah diketahui kepolisian Incheon.

"Hyung.. aku boleh masuk ?"

Suara itu lagi, seketika menaikkan tingkat emosi Yongguk. "apa mau mu hah ! aku bukan Hyung mu !"

Ia ingin melempar vas didekatnya namun ia urungkan karena bisa saja kakinya yang terkena pecahannya.

"hey ,, aku gentleman hyung.. aku akan bertanggung jawab.." Zelo membuka pintu kamar dan kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Zelo diam sebentar kemudian memberikan bungkusan putih ke meja dekat tempat tidur Yongguk. "obat ini , Bomi yang ku suruh belikan.. minumlah , itu obat penghilang rasa sakit, yang biasa ku minum setelah aku berkelahi saat mabuk.."

Yongguk berdeham dan ia mendengar suara berisik dari laptopnya. Ia ingin bangkit untuk duduk tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Tidak selama Zelo disini, dan ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Zelo memperhatikan Yongguk yang hanya diam padahal orang itu –Daehyun- sepertinya memperhatikan layar kaca yang tersambung video call dengan seksama.

Zelo mengambil laptop itu dan menaruhnya dihadapan Yongguk. "jangan buat mereka menunggu hyung, aku akan keluar.."

Yongguk hanya diam dan melihat punggung lebar Zelo yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

" _Hyung ? apa dia menyentuh mu lagi ?!"_ panik Daehyun.

"tidak. Dia hanya memberiku obat.. kenapa ?" tanya Yongguk dan ia melihat Daehyun menghela nafas dengan lega.

" _haah.. untu_ _ng_ _mood mu sudah membaik hyung.. Himchan hyung sudah ada di kapal yang ku sewa di perairan ilegal sana hyung.. harganya lumayan daripada membeli kapal sendiri.."_ kekeh Daehyun dan ia berhenti bicara sejenak.

" _Hyung.. bagaimana jika kita merubah rencana ? kita awalnya akan bertemu di Beijing kan ? tapi karena_ _di_ _Taiwan aku kekurangan koneksi , bisakah kita bertemu di Thailand saja ?aku yakin jika kau sudah bersama Hime hyung kau akan lebih baik_.." Daehyun tersenyum tipis.

Yongguk sendiri tidak tau apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ia hanya terus merasa kotor.

"mahluk itu bilang , posisi ku sudah ketahuan .."

" _astaga , kenapa kau baru bilang hyung ? Jae kapan berita acara itu di buat ?_ _Mereka membuatnya dengan kode yang berbeda._ _"_ Daehyun berbicara pada Youngjae dan dia membaca lembaran kertas yang diberikan Youngjae.

" _seekor kelinci telah ditemukan , penyergapan kamuflase siluman.. Hyung kau akan diringkus setidaknya setengah jam lagi, kepolisian Incheon sudah angkat tangan dan menunggu bantuan pusat , Hyung kau harus lari ! aish kenapa mereka memakai kata-kata yang tidak mudah dipahami begini sih.."_ Daehyun menggerutu sendiri dengan kesal.

Panik juga dirasakan oleh Yongguk. Namun Yongguk bisa apa. Ia sedang kacau , bathin ataupun fisik. "kau tinggalkan saja aku.."

" _Hah ? apa maksud mu hyung ?! kau gila ? kau tak bisa menyerahkan diri semudah ini, mereka bisa menyiksa mu sampai mati ! kau tidak ingat sumpah serapah para pejabat yang kita buat miskin itu ?"_ Daehyun memperhatikan Yongguk yang hanya diam menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

"aku tidak bisa bergerak cepat.. badan ku rasanya masih remuk.."

" _baiklah.. baiklah.. hyung aku punya ide.."_

=o0o=

"hey Junhong.. kau itu laki-laki payah.." Zelo mengguman sendiri sambil tiduran diatas matras depan tv , ia tidur begitu saja diruang tamu dan berguling kesana kemari. Menyesal, malu, dan ia merasa sangat bodoh dan kotor mengingat ia seorang gentleman kenapa ia berakhir sangat rendah seperti itu.

Zelo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galeri. Munafik , ia memang meminta maaf dan menyesal tapi ia menikmatinya.. menikmati Yongguk malam itu.

Bahkan video itu ia simpan seperti harta karunnya sendiri.

"haisshh Junseo hyung .. adikmu ini sangat idioott..." Zelo menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal pikachu miliknya. Menggigitnya dengan kesal dan menggeram pelan. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang ngambek.

"kau memang idiot dan tolol !"

Zelo mengangkat wajahnya melihat Yongguk setelah mendesis dan mengutuknya dengan suara dinginnya. "Yongguk hyung.."

"kau tau namaku ? padahal semalam kau hanya ingat nama ku adalah jalang !"

"aku minta maaf hyung, kenapa kau datang untuk marah-marah ?"

"karena aku memang berhak untuk marah !" Yongguk menaruh laptopnya dihadapan Zelo dan kembali ke kamar. Zelo melihat Daehyun ada disana dengan Youngjae.

"cewek mu cantik juga.." guman Zelo pelan dan memperhatikan Youngjae yang melihat layar dengan memakan paha ayam.

" _dia pria dan dia milik ku , apa perlu ku labeli hah ?! kau ingin merusaknya juga ?!"_

"ups nunna ini marah lagi.." cibir Zelo melihat Daehyun yang ternyata dia mendengar gumanan miliknya. Zelo membenahi duduknya dan melihat Daehyun menulis sesuatu di kertas. Zelo mengangguk membacanya.

" _bawa ini dan ku mohon jaga Yongguk Hyung sampai diperbatasan , setelah itu kau boleh pulang. Hanya sampai disini , jangan sentuh Yongguk hyung , ia bukan tipe orang yang tahan stress berhari-hari. Dan setelah kau bertemu dengan Himchan dan Jongup disana , mereka akan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuk melakukan tugas berbahaya ini.."_

"tunggu, berbahaya ? kenapa ?" Zelo memotong perkataan Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun membulatkan matanya kesal.

" _menurut mu sejak kapan pahlawan dibalik layar bisa hidup tenang ? ganjaran mu jika tertangkap adalah M..A..T...I..."_ Daehyun tersenyum puas melihat Zelo melongo kaget.

"mati ? yack.. sebenarnya apa pekerjaan kalian ..?" tanya Zelo ngeri. Bagaimana bisa semua pekerjaan mereka berujung dengan mati. Bahkan jika dia dikehidupannya sendiri akibat paling fatal adalah masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Tidak sampai mati.

" _jangan banyak mau tau .. sudah cepat bantu Yongguk hyung untuk berkemas ! awas kau menyentuhnya secuil kukunya sekalipun , akan ku putuskan urat tangan mu itu !"_ Daehyun mematikan video call dan meninggalkan walpaper tigger dilayar laptop Yongguk.

Zelo bergegas bangkit dan menuju kamar Yongguk. Sialnya ia melihat Yongguk tengah melepas kaos hitamnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tattoo di punggung Yongguk, atau di dada nya, lengannya atau bekas gigitan miliknya di pundak mulusnya. Rasanya tenggorokan Zelo sedikit haus.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat ku ? tidak cukup yang semalam ?"

Suara Yongguk menyadarkannya dan membuat Zelo menunduk. "ini milikmu, akan ku bawakan apa yang Daehyun tadi minta.."

"apa kau punya kendaraan ?"

=o0o=

"kau mau apa ?" Yongguk melihat parkiran Lotte mart yang sedang sepi dan dia disini karena Zelo yang mengajaknya , beberapa saat setelah dirinya bertanya apa Zelo punya mobil atau tidak.

Zelo menuju mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir disana. Ia mengambil 2 plat nomor palsu dari tasnya. Melepas yang asli dan menyimpannya. Mengambil kawat untuk membuka kunci pintu sesaat Yongguk menahan tangannya.

"kau mencuri ?" Yongguk menarik tangan Zelo berharap tidak ada yang salah paham mengapa anak itu membawa peralatan seperti pencuri.

"kau akan mengerti jika pernah hidup didaerah penuh konflik. Daehyun bilang waktu kita tak lebih dari 2 jam." Santai Zelo dan melepas tangan Yongguk, memasukan ujung kawat ke sela kaca dan mengangkat slotnya. Yang terakhir adalah membuka pintu tanpa membunyikan alarm mobil.

Yang Zelo gunakan hanyalah sebuah gunting. Ia membuka bagian spion mobil, menarik seluruh kabel disana , dan ia melihat kabel bewarna hijau keunguan.

Zelo tersenyum puas dan memotongnya, lampu peringatan berkedip 2x dan ia menepuk tangannya membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"haah selesai ayo hyung." Zelo mengambil tas dan laptop yang dibawa Yongguk dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Saat ia sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Yongguk hanya diam.

"kau sedang mencuri bocah, dan kau tidak tau ini milik siapa kan ?" tanya Yongguk dan ia sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa anak ini memiliki kemampuan untuk mencuri dengan lihai.

"mobil ini milik salah satu pelanggan club ku, dia sering melecehkan karyawan disana , tidak ada salahnya kan ? toh salah sendiri dia pernah membuat Bomi ku menangis." Sinis Zelo dan membuang muka. "ayo hyung ,aku tidak ingin di kutuk sampai mati oleh Daehyun."

=o0o=

Himchan membangunkan Jongup yang terlelap dipundaknya dengan lembut. Ia memperhatikan sudah sampai dimana mereka sekarang. Setelah naik truk tadi sekarang mereka sudah ada didalam kapal menuju Beijing dan rasa lapar membuat Himchan tidak tenang.

"jika begini terus aku bisa mati kelaparan Jonguba.." desis Himchan dan Jongup tertawa pelan. Jongup memeluk Himchan dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Himchan.

"hyung tak mungkin kelaparan, lemak cadangan di perut mu harusnya cukup untuk seminggu.." kekeh Jongup dan Himchan memukul lengannya dan mencubitnya dengan kesal.

Mereka tertawa dan melihat pemandangan diluar.

"salah satu perangkat kita terkena virus dan tidak mungkin membeli yang baru, apa yang harus dilakukan hyung ? bagaimana cara kita membuka pesan dari Yongguk dan Daehyun hyung ?" tanya Jongup dan Himchan mengangguk setuju.

Ia baru ingat jika salah satu laptop mereka terkena virus sialan itu. Ini pasti kerjaan Sanghyuk , anak buah Hakyeon yang mampu membuat virus aneh yang mengunci otak cpu atau laptop.

"tenang saja , kau bawa wifi kan ? kira-kira berapa jauh jangkauannya ?" tanya Himchan dan Jongup mengeluarkan wifi kuning miliknya.

"sekitar 5 meter ? kenapa ?"

"tenang saja, aku tau caranya. Cukup acak saja ID nya dan radar akan menangkap sinyal kita di 50 tempat berbeda di daerah ini, Jepang dan Korea dan kawasan Asia lainnya.. " Himchan memberikan laptop Jongup ke pangkuan Jongup dan membuka laptopnya sendiri.

"selesaikan 1 jam , wifi mu tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan beban sinyal itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.hai hai hai.

Aku udah update wkwkwk

Mian , kelamaan aku ini author yang suka lupa waktu dan keadaan kalo udah asik baca manga..

Ada yang suka Utsuho ?

Keren lowh

Berikan review dn semoga cepet bisa update ya ~

Love ya


End file.
